


Распутать

by WTF_Winter_Soldier



Series: Взаимность_ [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hair Brushing, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: — Можно я расчешу твои волосы? — спросил Стив.





	Распутать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Untangle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488040) by [osprey_archer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer). 



> 4 часть серии «Reciprocity»

Дом оказался размером с садовый сарай, но со всеми удобствами. Кухонька с крошечной плитой и маленькой раковиной, длинной стойкой с трёмя низкими барными табуретами, из которой открывался захватывающий вид на горы, и задняя комната с рабочим столом и стенами, увешанными бабочками под стеклом. Потолок в мастерской был низким, потому что построивший дом умудрился прилепить сверху мезонин, вместивший в себя двойной матрас.

И всё. Ни дивана, ни обычного кресла, ни даже мало-мальского коврика, чтобы сон на полу мог стать хоть чуточку удобней.

Из-за этого у Стива пропал аппетит. Со времён Праги они больше не делили койку, и, может быть, не это было причиной, почему опять же с того период Баки не просил ему подрочить (не то чтобы раньше он был слишком придирчив ко времени и месту), но всё же. Он не желал знать, как поведёт себя Баки перед лицом искушения.

Чего он, собственно, боялся? Баки никогда не заставлял его делать что-либо против воли. 

Стив, должно быть, с таким страданием смотрел на кровать, или же мозг Баки был настроен на одну волну с его, потому что он положил вилку на опустевшую тарелку и сказал:

— Ты можешь спать на полу.

— _Сам_ спи на полу, — отозвался Стив. 

В конце концов, проблема была в Баки. Баки был скептиком.

— Да ни хрена, — возразил он. — Это не я психую.

И, конечно, по мнению Баки в этом и была проблема Стива. К уже пропавшему аппетиту добавилась тошнота. Он толкнул тарелку с клейкими спагетти через стол к Баки. Баки пхнул её обратно.

— Ешь, — приказал он. — Ты капризничаешь, когда голоден.

Стив осилил половину тарелки. Баки доел остатки, нахмурив брови.

Пару часов они поиграли в карты. Баки помнил все правила покера и всё так же играл лучше Стива: победил два раза из трех. Стив подозревал, что соотношение могло быть выше, если бы Баки было до этого дело, но он выглядел скучающим.

До Праги Баки скорее оживил бы вечер историей-другой об убийствах. Но со времени Праги он вел себя со Стивом паинькой: никаких больше кровавых историй о прошлых убийствах, хотя Стив иногда замечал, что тот буквально заставляет себя молчать. По большей части он вообще больше не разговаривал, только по необходимости.

Стив не скучал по историям, как не томился по упущенным возможностям позволить Баки использовать его для секса. Но он тосковал по чувству близости и, даже зная, что по большому счёту она была, в основном, воображаемой, все равно скучал не меньше.

Когда закат начал исчезать за горами, Баки внезапно объявил:

— Я ложусь спать.

Он бросил свои карты и исчез в темноте, взобравшись вверх по веревочной лестнице. Грохнули скинутые ботинки, и в маленьком домике воцарилась тишина.

Ради интереса Стив открыл карты Баки. У него был королевский флеш. Он бы выиграл.

Стив собрал карты, перемешал их и разложил пасьянс. Он с самого детства ненавидел его: слишком часто раскладывал, когда его лихорадило, потому что мама боялась, что слишком много чтения при повышенной температуре может привести к слепоте. Даже в то время это был устаревший предрассудок, но никто из них этого не знал, и пасьянс всё ещё ассоциировался у Стива с болью в горле, зудящими глазами и внутренним страхом, что чешущиеся глаза означали, что даже раскладывание карт было слишком большой нагрузкой для зрения. Может быть, единственной возможностью не ослепнуть было лежать, смотреть в потолок и пытаться не умереть со скуки, прежде чем Баки зайдет проведать после школы.

Он взрослел, края карт изнашивались, короли, королевы и валеты на них блекли и тускнели. Эти же были еще новыми, достаточно жёсткими и пощелкивали о поверхность стола, когда Стив их перекладывал. Это был единственный звук в домике, перемежаемый прерывистыми порывами ветра, и он начал действовать на нервы, как тиканье ходиков. Мёртвые бабочки на стенах казались странно яркими в полумраке домика.

Монтана, должно быть, ужасное место для коллекционера бабочек.

В хижине становилось холодно. Стив отбросил карты, выключил лампу и поднялся за Баки по веревочной лестнице.

Баки, конечно, уже спал. Стив осторожно опустился, чтобы не разбудить его, потом лёг и уставился на неровный потолок.

Он не мог расслабиться. Когда напряжены все мышцы, с тем же успехом он мог спать и на полу; по крайней мере, ему было бы так же удобно, как и в кровати. Он медленно и глубоко вдохнул, а потом выдохнул, пытаясь сосредоточиться на дыхании. Но снаружи дул ветер, скорбный и воющий, и Стив не слышал звук собственного дыхания. Он сел, прислушиваясь к ветру, и невольно взглянул на Баки.

Днём лицо Баки редко когда было расслабленным. Но теперь, во сне, он выглядел умиротворённым; ветер утих, Стив лёг и снова уставился на затененный потолок. В темноте отверстия от сучков казались на досках тёмными дуплами. Стив таращился на них, и пока он смотрел, в нём рос один из тех странных, почти зримых ночных страхов, как будто что-то вылезало из этих тёмных дыр, летучие мыши или змеи, или тянущиеся к нему во мраке руки.

Все казалось реальным, но внезапно он проснулся и понял, что это был просто ночной кошмар. Потолок нависал над головой и снова был обычным потолком, а отверстия от сучков — просто тёмными следами на нем. Стив выдохнул с облегчением, а потом осознал, что Баки беспокойно мечется рядом с ним.

Лишь одно могло разбудить Баки. Эрекция.

Стив замер. _Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет._ Он не хотел иметь с этим дела, но и не желал отвергать Баки: он мечтал оказаться за миллион миль отсюда и отказать Баки в первый раз, когда тот попросил «разобраться с этим», вместо того, чтобы идти на поводу у собственной похоти, отдрочив ему. Как он мог быть таким глупым?

Стив был полностью погружен в свои мысли и поначалу не обратил внимания, что Баки не сделал ни единого движения, чтобы прикоснуться к нему. Наверное, он вообще бы ничего не заметил, кроме мимолетного мерцания в уголке глаза, а потом раздался грохот: Баки долбанул по стене.

Облегчение вывело Стива из ступора. Неважно, что ещё не так было с Баки (а Стив мог бы написать об этом книгу), тот держал обещания. Пообещал не убивать гражданских и следовал обещанию, поклялся прекратить рассказывать Стиву истории об убийствах и следовал своему слову, и, поскольку Стив не препирался по поводу обещания прекратить использовать его как секс-игрушку, он также не собирался этого делать.

Он даже не собирался мастурбировать, лёжа рядом со Стивом, отсюда и стена. Он пытался отвлечься от своего стояка. Конечно, Баки нужно уединение, чтобы разобраться с ним. Стив выскользнул из-под одеяла, спустился вниз по верёвочной лестнице и, прихватив куртку, вышел на улицу.

Он не знал, куда идти, поэтому в итоге так никуда и не пошёл, просто присел на узкую ступеньку лестницы крошечного дома, едва ли достаточно широкую для него, и уставился в ночное небо Монтаны.

Когда-то давно Запад казался ему, бедному бруклинскому ребенку, почти мифическим, далёким, нереальным и маловероятным местом, как Марс Эдгара Райса Берроуза. Небо казалось бриллиантом с всполохами звезд (больше, чем он когда-либо видел в Бруклине), резко обрезанным тёмной массой гор. Стив никогда не курил, а тут захотелось: ковбои в фильмах всегда курили.

Наверное, Стив просидел снаружи дольше, чем нужно. Но когда он вернулся, в маленьком доме было тихо, пахло сосной и полынью и лишь немного — сексом. Стив поднялся на чердак и обнаружил, что Баки чуточку приоткрыл окно, чтобы проветрить, несмотря на то, что при этом напустил холода. А Баки ненавидел холод.

Стив снял тёплую куртку. Он хотел укутать в неё Баки, но как только накинул сверху, Баки на мгновение проснулся (он просыпался так же легко, как и засыпал), вцепился в воротник, натянул тёплую кожу до самого носа и отодвинулся от Стива.

***

На следующее утро, поджаривая блинчики, Стив чувствовал себя бодрее, несмотря на выстуженный дом. Следовало закрыть окно перед сном. Но он ничего не имел против. У него был кофе, блинчики, и он гордился Баки: это было хорошее утро. 

Баки спустился по верёвочной лестнице и сел на один из низких барных стульев, натягивая куртку Стива на вчерашнюю мятую одежду. Стив налил для него кружку кофе, и Баки придвинул её к себе, обхватив живой ладонью тёплый фарфор. Металлическая рука просто вытянула бы все тепло из кофе, поэтому Баки опустил её вдоль тела.

— Хорошо спал? — спросил Стив, вывалив блинчики для Баки на тарелку и пододвинул к нему.  
Баки стряхнул куртку Стива с плеч и она упала на пол. Во время завтрака он, по обыкновению, молчал. Характер у Баки и днём был тем ещё, а уж жаворонком он вообще не был.

Но он все же поклевал блинчики, что случалось редко. Он выглядел уставшим, словно в кои-то веки плохо спал. Может, он думал, что Стив дразнит его. 

Наконец, пытаясь вымыть сковородку в маленькой раковине, Стив рискнул: 

— Слушай, Бак, прости…

— _Ненавижу_ смородиновый сироп, — перебил Баки.

Стив думал, как бы ответить, а мыльная вода капала со сковороды на стол. Баки не хотел говорить о прошлой ночи. Ладно.

— С сиропом я не виноват, — сказал Стив.

Баки уставился на разодранный блин на тарелке. Он размял его в один мягкий, пропитанный сиропом комок, засунул в рот и начал жевать. Струйка сиропа потекла по подбородку. Смотря на Баки во вчерашней одежде, со вчерашними черными кругами от сажи под глазами, спутанными волосами в колтунах, свисающими на лицо, Стив почувствовал грусть.

Когда-то Баки заботился о своей внешности. В то время это сводило Стива с ума. Наблюдая, как Баки укладывает волосы, Стив всегда хотел прикоснуться к нему, чего, конечно, никогда не мог себе позволить.

— Как думаешь, кто больше времени готовился к свиданию, ты или Айлин? — однажды спросил Стив Баки, когда тот остановился у витрины магазина, чтобы придать расческой, которую всегда носил в кармане, последний штрих своей идеальной прическе.

— Я, — весело ответил Баки, прокрутив расчёску в пальцах и положив ее обратно в карман, словно показывал волшебный трюк. — Она просто выпрыгивает из постели, выглядя как Рита Хейуорт.

Даже когда Воющих Коммандос носило по Европе, у Баки была с собой расчёска. А теперь он изображал себе синяки вокруг глаз, взлохмачивал волосы и брал выходные. И всё становилось только хуже с тех пор, как Стив отказал ему; он пытался не думать об этом. И он не отверг Баки, просто перестал позволять пользоваться собой. Но, конечно, Баки думал по-другому.

— Можно я тебя причешу? — выпалил Стив.

Баки слегка повернул голову и посмотрел на Стива сквозь завесу волос. Он проглотил блинный ком и его горло надулось как у питона, а потом он спросил:

— Почему?

Ну, хоть без насмешки.

— Потому что у тебя на голове бардак, — ответил Стив.

Баки пожал плечами. Он толкнул пустую тарелку к Стиву и отвернулся, уставившись в окно на жухлую траву и горы. Отказано.

Стив швырнул тарелку в мойку. В крошечном доме не было даже нормальных шкафов, просто какая-то причудливая наклонная стойка для посуды, висящая над раковиной. На самом деле это было умно: раз положили тарелки сушиться, потом нет нужды их перекладывать, и под таким углом тарелки видны. Футуристический шкафчик для посуды. Некоторые из предметов, которые могли существовать и в сороковых, Стив больше всего любил за простоту, просто никто ещё об этом не задумывался.

Он вытер руки о штаны и сказал:

— Думаю, нам лучше выдвигаться. Мы приедем чуть раньше, чем назначена встреча с Томпкинсом, но, думаю, можем сначала поесть пиццы или ещё что-нибудь.

И, может быть, Стив мог найти шоколадки или конфеты для Томпкинса. Бедняга чуть не заплакал, когда услышал, что ему снова придётся работать с Баки.

— Разве ты не собирался расчесать мне волосы? — раздраженно спросил Баки.

— А… — сказал Стив. Пожатие плечами он принял за «нет». — Да, конечно, — сказал Стив и почти тут же пожалел об этом, потому что был практически уверен, что ему следовало установить определенные границы, до которых Баки мог продолжать манипулировать им.

Но теперь было сложно взять свои слова обратно, когда он уже согласился…

Это было просто логическое обоснование. Руки покалывало от нетерпения причесать Баки. «Я чувствовал то же перед тем, как впервые отдрочил ему», — подумал Стив, чувствуя, как внутри растет паника. Нет, не то же самое, сейчас было не так интимно.

Стив прошёлся пальцами по волосам Баки, разбирая самые большие колтуны, прежде, чем взялся за расческу.

— На будущее: если хочешь, чтобы я что-либо сделал, можешь ответить «да» на моё предложение. Так я ничего не забуду, — предложил Стив.

Баки крякнул, то ли слушая, то ли потому, что пальцы Стива цеплялись за колтуны, вызывая боль. Он совершенно не стеснялся озвучивать боль.

Но волосы Баки были не настолько спутаны, Стив уже закончил с худшими узлами. Наверное Баки понял, что Щ.И.Т. примется настаивать на стрижке, если его волосы станут похожи на воронье гнездо. Волосы Баки были тёплыми и мягкими: теперь к ним стало намного приятнее прикасаться, чем когда он бриолинил их.

Стиву было жалко менять пальцы на расческу, но так он никогда бы не привёл волосы Баки в порядок. Он осторожно провёл расческой по волосам, начав снизу и медленно продвигаясь вверх, распутывая пальцами каждый маленький узелок, прежде чем провести расчёской. Баки откинулся на спину так, что его плечи упирались Стиву в живот: правый бок был тёплым и напряжённым, а левый — холодным и твёрдым. Одна из заклепок на плече ткнулась Стиву в живот. 

В металлическом покрытии на левом плече изменений не чувствовалось, но правое расслабилось, пока Стив продолжал расчесывать. Теперь волосы Баки струились, как вода, и Стив с неохотой собрал их в хвостик, проведя пальцами с затылка, чтобы собрать последние сбежавшие пряди. Баки слегка покачал головой, будто от щекотки, и несколько прядей упало ему на лицо. 

Стив взглянул в окно, ища слабое отражение Баки в стекле. Он ожидал, что Баки будет смотреть в никуда остекленевшим и сонным взглядом, но, Баки, должно быть, следил за ним, потому что его взгляд тут же ожил, встречаясь со Стивом. Стив улыбнулся отражению Баки.

Баки выглядел немного удивлённым, и Стив вдруг к своему стыду понял, что он едва ли улыбался Баки. Когда в последний раз это произошло? В первые пару недель, после того, как Щ.И.Т. настиг Баки (из всех мест на Смитсоновской выставке о капитане Америка: как будто он хотел быть пойманным), Стив почти _не переставая_ улыбался Баки.

— Продолжай, — пробормотал Баки. Стив отпустил хвост и снова пропустил пальцы сквозь пряди.

— Старшая сестра расчёсывала нам волосы в приюте, — забубнил Баки. Рука Стива судорожно сжалась в волосах Баки. — Она тянула. Вот прям также. Как-то раз она сняла кому-то скальп, но это был один из хулиганов, поэтому нам было все равно.

Почему именно _сейчас_ так необходима очередная приютская история?

— В детском доме не происходило ничего хорошего? — спросил Стив, прекрасно зная, чёрт его дери, насколько жалобно и жалко он звучит. Дела шли на лад. Не обязательно было кого-либо скальпировать.

— Иногда, — ответил Баки.

— Тогда почему ты никогда не рассказываешь мне такие истории? — удивился Стив.

— Потому что они скучные.

— С долей скуки я справлюсь, — сказал Стив.

Баки замычал, задумавшись, и Стив животом почувствовал вибрацию.

— Однажды мы залезли на крышу, чтобы понаблюдать за голубями.

Стив ждал, но Баки больше ничего не добавил, просто прижал голову к руке Стива, чтобы тот продолжал расчесывать волосы. Стив снова собрал их в хвост.

— И? — спросил он, ища чем бы собрать волосы.

Баки поднял правую руку с резинкой на запястье. Стив поддел пальцем резинку и стащил ее.

— Голуби так и не появились, — пробормотал Баки и снова надолго замолчал. 

Стив скрепил волосы и положил руки на плечи Баки. Взгляд его казался рассеянным.

— И? — снова подтолкнул Стив.

— И всё. Конец истории. Сказал же, она скучная.

— Но…

Стив слышал слишком много детдомовских историй Баки. Хотя Баки пообещал, что эта будет со счастливым концом, Стив напрягся, ожидая подвоха (и, вероятно, чьей-то смерти тоже). 

— Мне пришлось нести тебя по лестнице на крышу, — сжалился Баки. — У тебя нога всё ещё не зажила после того, как директор выбросил тебя в окно.

— Ну как же иначе, — отозвался Стив и почувствовал странное облегчение, что приют достиг своей обычной квоты страданий. Теперь ему не придётся беспокоиться о том, что может произойти дальше.

— Мы ничего не видели? — спросил Стив. — А закат?

— Было облачно, — сказал Баки.

— И никаких облаков смешной формы? — спросил Стив.

— Это _моя_ история, — раздражённо сказал Баки. Он стряхнул руки Стива со своих плеч и несколько раз крутанулся на барном стуле, а потом остановился, хмуро глядя в окно на низкие серые облака, закрывающие вершины гор. — Ты заснул, дождя не было, и ты проспал до утра.

Стив ждал, когда Баки все испортит, добавит что-то ужасное, что случилось с ними на следующее утро, когда их поймали крадущимися обратно. Но Баки ничего не сказал. Стив поцеловал его в макушку и увидел в окне направленный на него испуганный взгляд.

— Мне понравилось, — сказал Стив и снова улыбнулся Баки. — И совсем не скучно.


End file.
